Los cuentos de Dobby
by Farore's Fire
Summary: Pequeños fics que solo Dobby podría contar. Fantasias de ayer y hoy presentan. Primer cuento: Un dia Meloso


LOS CUENTOS DE DOBBY  
  
Hola nuevamente maguitos y brujitas de la creación...bla, bla, bla, ya parezco Chabelo.  
  
Ahora si, hola nuevamente, esta es la sección que les había prometido (Dobby: Señor, yo di la idea, señor)(N/A: si, si ya se), como les decía, esta es la sección que Dobby les había prometido (N/A: conforme, Dobby?)(Winky: Dobby no deberías pedirle eso al amo).  
  
En esta sección encontraran pequeños fics que se me ocurren, que ustedes piden, sugerencias, pedidos, todo contado por Dobby el elfo doméstico y algunos comentarios de Winky la elfina doméstica.  
  
El primer cuento lo pidió una brujita loca :OMPU, así que va dedicado a ella; y le pedí a Dobby que se los contará a todos ustedes, disfrútenlo!!.  
  
1. Primer Cuento: Un día Meloso.  
  
Harry se encontraba sentado frente al lago, recargado en el árbol de siempre, el árbol donde el trío siempre se reunía. Era costumbre ver a los tres en ese lugar, riendo, planeando, desentrañando nuevos misterios, y hasta peleando; pero los últimos meses el árbol se veía solitario, únicamente visitado por la misma persona algunas veces, que se quedaba contemplando el lago hasta que anochecía, esa persona era Harry Potter.  
  
Pero esta mañana era diferente, Harry no contemplaba el lago, este día, Harry miraba hacia todos lados, moviendo los dedos nerviosamente.  
  
-Las 12, ya es hora...- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos para calmarse  
  
Se escucharon pasos acercándose, Harry no necesitó abrir los ojos, sabía perfectamente bien de quien se trataba; los pasos pronto cesaron. Harry abrió los ojos, podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de él.  
  
-¿Querías hablar conmigo?- dijo Hermione con la sonrisa dulce que la caracterizaba  
  
-Si...Hermione- dijo Harry mirándola fijamente, sus ojos eran tristes (de Harry), pero siempre mostraba una mirada tierna cuando estaba con ella- sé que no...  
  
-Sabes,- dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo y sentándose a su lado, recargó la cabeza en el hombro de él- últimamente hemos estado muy alejados, los tres. Ron ha estado muy ocupado desde que Luna y él son novios, no me quejo, en verdad me siento muy feliz por él. Yo...yo he sido una tonta por alejarme de ti, desde que...(silencio), ya sabes,....Viktor  
  
-Hermione, no has sido una tonta, sigues a tu corazón y eres feliz, no deberías preocuparte por mi, si tú y Ron son felices yo también, y sé que nunca estoy solo, los tengo a ambos, siempre, aunque no sea como antes, siempre estás conmigo.  
  
-¡No!, no entiendes- dijo Hermione enderezándose para verlo a la cara- Ron esta contigo, en las clases y en el dormitorio, y yo me he alejado por que ni siquiera tengo la valentía para decirte esto...  
  
-¿Qué cosa? - dijo Harry sin entender  
  
-Y tengo miedo, por que si lo digo no se que podría pasar, podría perderte  
  
Harry la miró incrédulo, muy bien, si lo que quería Hermione era confundirlo, lo había logrado.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- repitió Harry confundido, si fuera una caricatura seguramente sus ojos estarían en espiral en esos momentos  
  
-Lo que quiero decir es...-Hermione meditó un poco y en seguida volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de Harry- lo que quiero decir Harry es que...te amo.  
  
Hubo un gran silencio, las caricaturas cobraban fuerza, Harry podía ver pasar rodando gnomos de jardín ¿gnomos de jardín? "por las barbas de Merlín, no debería estar divagando en un momento tan importante" pensó Harry, no podía creerlo, ¿en verdad Hermione le había dicho eso?, sus palabras resonaban en su mente: te amo, te amo...  
  
-Bueno, lo dije...creo que me voy- dijo Hermione preparándose para levantarse- ¿Amigos, no?  
  
-Espera- Harry la tomó de la mano y la jaló para sí- Hermione, yo también te amo, y tengo que ponerle fin a nuestra amistad....  
  
Harry puso su otra mano en la nuca de Hermione y acercó su cara hacia él, hasta quedar unidos en beso.  
  
"¿Así que esto se siente al besar a la persona que amas?, Sirius tenía razón" pensaba Harry  
  
"Que dulces son sus labios, esto es amor" pensaba Hermione  
  
-.....para comenzar algo nuevo- dijo Harry cuando se separaron  
  
Hermione se abalanzó nuevamente hacia él, para darle un beso apasionado.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-¡Vaya! Es... es grandioso!!!- exclamaba emocionado Ron, en el sillón más cercano al fuego en la Sala Común de Gryffindor frente a sus dos mejores amigos que se tomaban de la mano.- pero, ¿y Viktor?  
  
-Terminé con él hace dos meses, quedamos como amigos, por que le dije que amaba a alguien más con toda mi alma- dijo Hermione besando la mano que agarraba de Harry.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Bueno, ya termine este fic...solo una palabra puede definir como me siento: avergonzado!!. No soy bueno para escribir este tipo de fics, pero hice lo que pude y cumplí.  
  
Este fic va dedicado a OMPU, que le fascina la pareja Harry/Hermione, espero que te haya gustado.  
  
Winky: A mi me pareció encantador, señor!!!  
  
Dobby: Es por que lo escuchaste con mi voz, además a mi me pareció muy feo  
  
Winky: Ten más respeto hacia el amo Farore!!!  
  
Dobby:¬¬  
  
Ya, ya, no se peleen, todos tienen derecho a dar su opinión. Así que espero sus review para saber que tal les pareció el primer cuento.  
  
Y ahora le tengo que dar mi toque final a este cuento; pensé que si Jackie Chan al final de sus películas pone sus errores, por que yo no, estas son tomas contadas por el buen Peeves:  
  
Toma 1:  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- repitió Harry confundido, si fuera una caricatura seguramente sus ojos estarían en espiral en esos momentos  
  
-Lo que quiero decir es...-Hermione meditó un poco y en seguida volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de Harry- lo que quiero decir Harry es que...me gusta Sirius  
  
-x_x'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toma 2:  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- repitió Harry confundido, si fuera una caricatura seguramente sus ojos estarían en espiral en esos momentos  
  
-Lo que quiero decir es...-Hermione meditó un poco y en seguida volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de Harry- lo que quiero decir Harry es que...ando con Draco  
  
-o_O'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toma 3:  
  
-¿Querías hablar conmigo?- dijo Hermione con la sonrisa dulce que la caracterizaba  
  
-Si...Hermione- dijo Harry mirándola fijamente, sus ojos eran tristes (de Harry), pero siempre mostraba una mirada tierna cuando estaba con ella- sé que no...  
  
-Sabes,- dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo y sentándose a su lado, recargó la cabeza en el hombro de él- últimamente hemos estado muy...  
  
-¡No me interrumpas!!- gritó Harry  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toma 4:  
  
Hermione se abalanzó nuevamente hacia él, para darle un beso apasionado.  
  
-¡Renten un cuarto!- gritó Draco, que pasaba junto a ellos tomado de la mano de Pansy  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toma 5:  
  
Hermione se abalanzó nuevamente hacia él, para darle un beso apasionado. Cuando se separaron, alguien los miraba agachado frente a ellos.  
  
-¡Sirius!- gritaron Harry y Hermione al unísono  
  
-Tenemos que hablar sobre el sexo seguro- dijo Sirius sentándose frente a ellos- cuando dos personas se aman, hacen locuras diciendo que es por amor, por eso Harry, siempre tienes que cargar con uno de éstos (Sirius sacó un condón), en cualquier lado los venden, hasta Madame Pomfrey se los puede dar, y así tú y tu pareja estarán seguros y podrán llevar a cabo el "gran acto", ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, cuando...  
  
-*_*'  
  
-*_*''  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toma 6:  
  
-Bueno, lo dije...creo que me voy- dijo Hermione preparándose para levantarse- ¿Amigos, no?  
  
-Espera- Harry la tomó de la mano y la jaló para sí- Hermione, yo también te amo, y tengo que ponerle fin a nuestra amistad....  
  
Harry la besó y se separó de ella rápidamente.  
  
-Te tienes que ir, te veo en la noche en la Sala Común- continuó Harry  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-No creo que quieras oírlo  
  
-Si quiero, confía en mí  
  
-Si tu lo dices- Harry tomó aire- por que a las 2 veo a Cho, a las 4 a Ginny, a las 6 a Pansy, a las 8 a Luna, a las 10 a Susan y a las 12 a Parvati  
  
¡¡¡POOOMMM!!!  
  
-¡Tú dijiste que querías saber!- gritó Harry sobándose la mejilla roja, mientras veía a Hermione correr  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toma 7:  
  
-¡Vaya! Es... es grandioso!!!- exclamaba emocionado Ron, en el sillón más cercano al fuego en la Sala Común de Gryffindor frente a sus dos mejores amigos que se tomaban de la mano.- pero, ¿y Viktor?  
  
-Terminé con él hace dos meses, quedamos como amigos, por que le dije que amaba a alguien más con toda mi alma- dijo Hermione nuevamente abalanzándose hacia Harry, quedando encima de él en el sillón y besándose apasionadamente.  
  
-*_*'.....wow!...este...-Ron se puso de pie- ¡¡oigan todos, allá abajo están regalando...las nuevas Nimbus 2002!!  
  
Todos salieron corriendo de la Sala Común y cuando Ron lo hizo, podía oír...ruidos provenientes del interior, se paró frente a la Señora Gorda y le dijo:  
  
-No deje pasar a nadie por ningún motivo, adentro hay dos amigos haciendo...algo especial para todos...una sorpresa...(*_*'''')  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
¿Le creemos a Peeves?  
  
Winky: Yo no creo que eso haya pasado, amo  
  
Dobby: Yo tampoco, señor  
  
Bueno, así es Peeves ya saben; ahora si, Dobby cuenta que paso al último por favor.  
  
Dobby: Si señor Farore, Dobby lo contará, señor  
  
*******  
  
-¿Y qué era lo que me querías decir, Harry?, después de todo  
  
-Ehm....era...- Harry lo pensó un poco, no podía decirle a Hermione que la había llamado para decirle que renunciaba a la PEDDO- ...que te amo  
  
-n_n  
  
-n_nU  
  
****  
  
Un fin tonto, pero ya tengo sueño, son las 3:30 am...z_z  
  
Ya saben, mentadas de mauser, Avadas, Crucios, lo que sea, dejen un review.  
  
Farore's fire. 


End file.
